


Hair Dye

by Meme_QueenTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hair Dyeing, Hinted shallura, I mean they hold hands lol, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Post canon, Some info is from the guide book, its very short, pure fluff, supportive team, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_QueenTM/pseuds/Meme_QueenTM
Summary: Keith's a galra. Well, half-galra. And his hair began turning purple so the team helps make him feel less insecure.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (on Ao3)! It was just a quick little thing that began after my friend gave me this brilliant idea, so thank you. Sorry if it's got grammar issues or anything, tbh I didn't beta it and wrote it in under 20 minutes. Once more, enjoy!

Everyone knew at this point that Keith was a Galra. Well, half-Galra, he looked nothing like one. That was until his hair began slowly turning purple. Not bright, but a darker shade. It was still noticeable and Keith had no way of hiding it.  
When he first found out, the strands of hair were on the back of his head. It was easy to hide and he thought nothing of it. Each morning after brushing his hair he noticed more and more purple began invading it. So much so that he couldn’t hide it anymore. It wasn’t like he owned a hoodie or a hat. A few days ago he was almost caught when Shiro commented that his hair looked different. Quickly Keith ran into his room and decided he was far too embarrassed to come out and tell anyone.

No one was worried at first. It just felt awkward not having Keith’s presence, even if he didn’t talk much. Lance also had no one to argue with which, in the end, was probably for the better. However, it came time to train and Keith still hadn’t made an appearance. Everyone split up to look around the castle. Hunk knocked on his door slowly. A small grunt came from the other side and he sighed in relief, letting everyone else know that he was just brooding in here. “Hey, Keith, you missed training,” Shiro commented when he arrived. No response. “Keith, buddy? You’re acting weirder than usual,” Lance asked. Another grunt came. “Not… not now…” Keith said softly. Pidge groaned, placing a device on his room door. “Uh, Pidge?” Hunk began, “Is that?” “I’m sick of waiting,” she replied and then pushed a button on the device. Immediately the previously locked door opened. Lance was the first to notice Keith sitting on his bed, eyes wide, hiding soon after in his sheets. “Keith, are you feeling okay?” Shiro asked, sitting on the edge of his bed while everyone else stood around. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s blanket, “Okay Mullet, you asked for it!” The blanket flew up, revealing Keith curled up. “Your… Your Mullet!” Lance screeched, making Keith flinch. Pidge walked over, inspecting his hair. “Wow, it really is purple. But like… Galra purple.” Hunk was the first to notice Keith’s discomfort. “Hey dude, it looks cool! Don’t worry!” “Keith, don’t worry, it hasn’t changed much,” Shiro added, patting his head slowly. “Yeah! I mean, I wonder what caused it to suddenly turn purple?” Pidge questioned, tapping his head rather roughly. Lance frowned and crossed his arms, mumbling, “Why does Keith get the cool hair?” Changing his tone he chuckles, catching everyone's attention, “Hey man, as long as you have that mullet, my opinion of you won’t change.”

Later on Keith managed to get out of his room, walking awkwardly to the main hub, in hopes that one of the Alteans knew something about this.  
“Oh! Adulthood!” Coran said right after Keith explained the situation. Everyone standing around looking confused. “Well, I’m guessing but I don’t think Galra’s hair or fur turns that deep purple until they’re adults!” He adds.  
“So Keith is 18?” Pidge says simply. Coran looks confused but nods anyway, “It’s normal, don’t worry! At least you don’t have fur!” He pauses and mumbles, “At least not yet…” “What!” Keith shouts suddenly. Coran just waves his hands around frantically, dismissing the topic.  
The rest of the day was normal except that Keith was a bit more secluded than usual.

The next day was the same… until Hunk walked into breakfast. He had bright blond streaks in his brown hair. “Uh, Hunk?” Lance asked, pointing to his hair. Hunk grinned, “Well I felt kinda bad for Keith. But uh, I thought it might make him feel better if my hair was a different color as well. I mean, brown hair is kinda hard to dye so I just did streaks.” “That’s very kind of you-” Shiro begins, only to be interrupted by Lance. “Hunk you genius!” “Where’d you get the dye?” Pidge asks as Hunk sits down with a bowl of goo. “Allura gave me it. Apparently, Altean teens used to dye their hair too,” he explains, mouth stuffed with food. Keith grins softly, “Thank you, Hunk.”  
Later in the afternoon, Pidge showed up with bright green extensions in her hair, making it go down past her shoulders. “I thought I’d try it too,” she explains, “Feels weird having long hair.” “Want me to put it up?” Lance asks suddenly. Shiro and Keith turn to him confused, even more so when Pidge agrees and Hunk asks if he can have his hair done too. Around 10 minutes later Pidge shows up with two ponytails and Hunk with small braids. “I-” Keith begins, starting at the trio bewildered. “Lance has a huge family, he’s great with hair,” Hunk grins. Lance stands beside then proudly, smirking, “What, you want yours done too?” “No way am I letting you anywhere near my hair! You’re probably gonna cut it off!” Keith yells. Lance laughs, “Aw quiznak, you caught me.”

The next morning, both Allura and Shiro walked into the room (totally not holding hands) with their hair dyed too. The tips of Allura’s long hair was dyed pink while Shiro’s usually black and white hair was dyed completely white. “I thought it’d be nice to join in with your hair decorations!” She smiles and clasps her hands together. Suddenly everyone was screaming. “Why are you all yelling?” Coran asked when he walked in. “Oh my, Coran! Your hair too!” Allura laughed. “The ‘rainbow’ as Pidge called it is very fascinating! Of course I had to do it as well! However, there wasn’t any blue.” Everyone else begins laughing as well, even Keith lets out a quiet laugh.

The only person who doesn’t show up the next day is Lance. He had a very strict sleeping schedule and always ate Hunk’s food. It was strange and very quiet. Too quiet. Shiro went to look for him, finding him in Lance’s bathroom. (He demanded the biggest bathroom when they first arrived.) “Lance?” He called out, knocking slowly. “Shiro! Um. Uh. Wait a sec!” The sound of bottles being knocked over echoes, followed by Lance yelling ‘quiznak’ over and over. “Lance, let me in,” Shiro says sternly. It becomes quiet and Shiro worries that he got hurt. Until Lance opened the door. Various parts of his hands, face, and hair were colored red. Shiro stopped for a moment and genuinely laughed at him. “Shiro! You’re supposed to help me! You’re the leader!” Lance whines. Shiro grins, “Might want to ask Keith.” And then he leaves. A sigh of defeat comes from Lance and he returns to his bathroom. “This better not ruin my hair…” He mutters.

The day after Lance managed to rid himself of the red on his hands and face and covered the majority of his thick hair in the dye. Keith immediately pointed out that his hair was red and not blue. “Hey! It’s not my fault that there wasn’t any blue dye because clearly blue is far superior-” “Lance.” “and hey I am the red paladin now-” “Lance.” “Also good thing that I’m attractive because this red would look awful on anyone else but me and-” “Lance!” Keith yells again, snapping Lance out of it. He stops sheepishly, “Sorry.” “I was trying to say thank you. For you know also dyeing your hair”, his voice drops to a mumble, “although I’m pretty sure it isn’t good for hair?” “What!” Lance screams, suddenly, right in front of Keith. “I said, ‘wow, you’re annoying’” Keith says flatly. Lance steps back, mock offended, “Okay, rude.” At that Keith lets out a quiet laugh.

It goes on for months until the dye runs out. Except for Pidge, who just takes off the extensions. Hunk’s hair turns back to brown and Allura’s back to white. Shiro’s turns gray for a while, which causes everyone to crack jokes about how old he is, even though he protests that he’s only 26. Coran’s goes back to his ginger color and Lance’s… Lance’s hair turns pink. After he runs out of dye (and turns his towels pink) it slowly fades to pink. Everyone but Keith is in the room, arguing and laughing at Lance’s pink hair. It goes quiet when Keith walks in. Lance anticipating his reaction, even though he knows he's just going to be made fun of. A genuine laughter erupts from Keith, starting off breathing and turning into a full-blown laugh. Even though he was technically made fun of, Lance grins and laughs as well. Soon the whole room is filled with laughter. Pidge laughs so hard she falls over and Hunk is crying tears of joy.

Keith pauses after the laughter dies down. “Hey, guys?” He begins. Everyone turns to him, making him slightly nervous now that all eyes were on him. “All this… dying your hair and just supporting me… I guess it just really means a lot. So thank you. Seriously.” Hunk begins bawling and runs over to Keith, enveloping him in a hug. Soon Shiro, Allura, and Pidge join in. Lance does as well after commenting that he still has his mullet. Everyone was so far away from their homes and their family. But out here in space, they banded together and after everything they’ve been through, they created a new family. A weird, but cool, space family.

 


End file.
